Healing
by SinortiaDanzer
Summary: How will Jack deal with the tables turned. Can Kate heal his pain?
1. Thirty Days on the Island

**DISCLAIMER: **This is my next story of my Jack and Kate lovefest. i'll have some Sawyer soon. Anyways watch out for some sensuality and maybe some language i think. Enjoy!

* * *

**Thirty Days on the Island**

Thirty days on the island. Thirty days on that merciless island. No sigh of a rescue plane above and no rescue boat on the horizon. Most had moved form the beach to the caves. With the tide coming closer and closer to the outskirts of the jungle it forced those who stayed to move farther into the woods. There was only a dozen or so that stayed. The rest had given into the thought of survival. But the ones who stayed still had hope. Hope that the next morning a boat would appear on the horizon.

Kate was the only one who slept both at the beach and caves. Taking on responsibility of watching over the people on the beach as Jack did so for the people at the caves. She had become den mother to Jack's father figure. The two had become close over the days. Spending thirty days and nights with somebody they saw through the façade to the real person. To the heart. She kept Jack level and clam as he protected her and saw her for the real her.

Walking through the camp Kate headed over to the pond to fill some water bottles. She really needn't do it, but she was trying to keep herself as busy as possible. The day before when she was out on the beach Jack had passed out at the caves. With him being a stubborn as he is he didn't want any help. That morning when Kate woke up he was already up and heading out to hunt with Michael and Locke. It worried her that something would happen to him and he wouldn't let anyone help him.

Looking over to he shoulder she saw everyone going about their marry way. Then there sat Charlie alone strumming his guitar. Every since they had found Claire's body he pushed himself away from every one. They didn't wanna tell him, but what would they say. As she topped off the water bottle she headed over towards Charlie. Walking past she looked down to where Claire used to sit. Jack had left it alone. Honoring her memory he sat nothing there.

Coming to Charlie she squatted down. He looked up to her. His neck had finally healed.

"Here." She said handing him the water bottle.

"Thanks" He said with a small smile as he took the bottle. It was the first time she had seen him smile in a while.

"How you holding up?" She asked sitting down next to him.

"Good." He whispered as he went back to playing his guitar.

"That's good.' She replied as she watching him gently pluck every sting carefully. Sitting there she listened to him he sing to himself.

"What's the song?' Kate asked. Charlie stopped and looked up to Kate. Tears formed in his eyes.

"It's about Claire." He whispered. Kate said nothing. Just rested a comforting hand on his back.

"We need some help here!' Michael's voice screamed. Kate and Charlie's eyes wondered over towards it. Michael staggered into to the camp holding up Jack. Kate quickly jumped up and rushed over.

"Jack.' She whispered as she looked over his slightly beaten face. He looked up with a weary gaze.

"Kate.' He slightly chuckled. Quickly Kate took Michael's place balancing Jack's body against her own.

"Kate you can't." Michael began.

"I've got it." She assured him as she carrying Jack turned away. Michael looked away rolling his eyes.

"She's as stubborn as he is." He sighed.

Kate stumbled over to the area where Jack kept the medical supplies. Stopping she took Jack's arm from around her next and slowly helped him to sit down before her. Getting up she went around looking through all his bags for supplies. From what she could see all he had was a couple of wounds.

So she gathered up the peroxide, some clothe, and any bandages she could find. While she did this she could feel Jack's eyes following her every move. He wanted to tell her to leave it, but he knew she wouldn't. Instead he kept quiet and waited for her to tent to him.

Kneeling before him she looked him strait in the eyes. Somewhat asking for permission to help him. Getting the answer she looked over his face. Turning his face with her and she examined his forehead where a small cut had newly stopped breathing. Taking the bottle of peroxide and cloth in hand she poured some on the cloth. Gently she pressed it to the cut. Jack winced at the sudden sting. Kate looked back and forth between cleaning the cut and his face.

"You wanna tell me what happened?' She asked cleaning the last of the cut.

His eyes wondered up to her as she reached for another cloth.

"You mean we can't keep another secret from each other?" He asked. Looking down to him she couldn't help but smile. They had told each other everything after she told him about her past. They didn't want to be like they were that night.

"So what happened?" She asked again. He inhaled slowly.

"Well we were haunting the boar. We were making our way up to it when Michael made a sudden noise." He began as he winced as she brought the cloth to another cut.

"That's what happened with us." Kate laughed.

"It took charge." She chuckled.

"Well anyways it came after us so we started running in different directions. Next then I knew I was on my back laying on top of a root of a tree." He finished explaining.

A laugh came form Kate.

"What?" Jack questioned.

"After all that had happened to you. The fall the hallucinations you get knocked out by tripping over a root." She said trying hard not to laugh.

"I didn't get knocked out Kate." He contradicted.

"Yeah. That wasn't Mike helping you walk into here." She said sarcastically as she got up.

"Well I hurt my back pretty back I think." He said as he tried his best to turn around and look.

Grabbing more cloths Kate made her way behind Jack to see his back. She was almost at aw of how much blood was soaked into his shirt.

"What?" Jack asked trying to get another look at it.

"Nothing. Nothing." Kate said shaking her head. Kneeling down behind him she reached around to his stomach. Grabbing the ends of his shirt and slowly pulled it up. Raising his arms Jack gasped out in pain. Pulling it over his head she quickly took it from him so he wouldn't see.

Turning back she slowly dropped to her knees. A long cut ran down the side of his spine which was spotted with bruises. He was lucky. If he would've landed a little bit the wrong way he could have severed part of his spine. What good would a spinal surgeon be without use of his spine? She had to clean the cut before she could bandage it.

"How bad is it?" Jack asked turning his head to her. She looked to him knowing she couldn't lie. "It's not good." She sighed.

Inhaling she took a cloth and nearly soaked it. Preparing herself for the pain Jack would endure she gently pressed it to the cut.

"Ah!" He yelled out.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"It's ok.' He gasped. Feeling sick to her stomach she blotted the cloth around his back trying to quickly clean it up. Every time he gasped in pain she felt sicker.

Once she had cleaned as much as she could she sat there staring at his back. It looked painful. The bruises now overshadowed the cut. Looking down at his side she saw the cut he had gotten from the crash. It had healed up nicely since she took the stitches out. It was just a small scar now.

No matter small, the new cut bothered her. She bandaged it up carefully. Still with it covered it antagonized her. Extending her hand she pressed her fingers lightly to the to the bandage.


	2. Hands of Healing

**Hands of Healing**

Amazingly Jack had been quiet since she finished cleaning him up. He never opposed anything she was doing. He sat perfectly still as her fingers brushed over the bruises. He would wince here and there causing Kate to stop. She began to think there was nothing to do to help him. She would just have to let him suffer through it. Then she had and idea. It was risky with everyone around them, but she just wanted to help him.

Hesitant she knew Jack would have a problem with what she was about to do. Taking a deep breath she leaned forward. He could feel her breath on his back. As she touched her lips to his sweaty skin she lightly kissed the bruised skin. He instantly felt it, but couldn't put his finger on what it was. As she slowly kissed up his spine her hand led the way lightly caressing. Making her way up to his neck her finally realized what she was doing.

"Kate?' He whispered turning back to her. She looked up from what she was doing. The look she gave him was all he needed to tell him not to worry about it. But he did.

He didn't care to show off in form of the others. They would start talking and one thing to another it would fall on attentive ears.

Crawling in front of him they gazed into each other's eyes. She took a deep breath as she placed her hands around his jaw. Leaning in to his forehead she grazed her lips against the cut. Tenderly brushing her lips over it. Soothing it. The salt taste of his sweat on her lips was no bother to her. Slowly she left butterfly kisses down the side of his face. Every muscle along his face relaxed under her lips. Telling her it was helping him.

Kissing along his jaw line she came to the side of his lips. She pulled away opening her eyes. Retrieving her breath she leaned in again pressing her lips to his. His lips were different from what she had remembered. With their first kiss his lips were soft and now they were dry.

No matter to her the kiss was a kiss weather or not his lips suited hers. Playing her lips over his he seemed not to hesitate as she tilted her head gaining access to his mouth. Dipping the tip of her tongue into his mouth she felt him pull back.

She felt bad for what she had done. Pulling back she felt him gently press his forehead against hers. With a gentle smile upon his lips she feel ok with what she had done. The two sat there for a moment trying to regain their breath as they stared intensely into each other's eyes.

Again moving in she nibbled lightly on his lower lip. A light moan escaped his lips. Sitting back she looked up to see Sayid standing behind them trying to cover up a smile. Jack dipped his head down towards her should barley resting it there.

"Is he…" Sayid began as he composed his laughter.

"Is he all right?' He finally got out.

"He's al-' Kate started being broke off by Jack.

"I'm fine.' Jack replied as he looked back to Sayid. Whose eyes wondered down to Jack's back.

"Well it doesn't look that way from here." He said seeing the long bandage and bruises. Kate kept quiet as she watch the two.

"Your back is pretty torn up my friend." Sayid said as jack turned back to Kate who tried hard not look at him. Sayid saw the tension in their look.

Taking that as his time to leave he gave Kate a smile as he turned and walked away.

As she watching him walk away she looked back to Jack's looming stare.

"How bad is it?" He asked her demanding on his voice.

"You have a gash as long as your back. Barley missed your spine.' She whispered looking down.

"Your spine is bruised pretty badly. You won't be able to sleep on it for a while." She explained looking back up to him. He said nothing after that.

Getting up Kate cleaned up the mess her made. Throwing all the bloody cloths into the dirty laundry pile she looked behind Jack to his shirt that lay on the ground. She quickly walked over and scooped it up she hid I quickly. Walking back over she reached out for Jack. Extending his hand she grabbed it in hers. Using all of her weight she pulled him up.

Turning around she picked up the rest of the materials she put them back.

'Can you hand me that?" Jack asked from behind her. She turned around to see him pointing at something. Looking back he pointed to a red shirt sitting next to his black leather bag.

Walking over she picked it up and handed it to him. She carefully pretended not to watch him as he pulled it over his head. It intrigued her.

"What?' Jack questioned her.

"Nothing.' She shrugged off as she shook her head. Walking past him she said nothing. He followed shortly behind her.


	3. Arms of Healing

_i know in the last chapter i went a little off their personalities, but i swithced it around to what i precieve them as in a couple weeks..._**  
**

**Arms of Comfort**

Walking through the camp Kate felt the eyes of Charlie. Looking down she saw Charlie looking oddly up at her. His eyes looked back to Jack behind her. A big smile played on his face as his gaze looked back and forth between the two. Kate looked away trying to compose herself. She knew the thought that was on hid mind. "Not a word.' Kate warned with trembling voice trying not to laugh. Charlie pursed his lips hiding his smile as he tried to be quiet.

Coming to the outskirts of the camp She stopped as Jack walked past her towards the path to the camp on the beach. Kate grabbed him lightly by the shoulder stopping him. He turned around.

"Where are you going?' She questioned.

"To the beach. I have to get the water bottles." Jack explained.

"Jack you need to rest." She tried to get him to change his mind.

"Kate…" He began.

"Jack I can go to the beach." She assured him. They both knew neither of them would give up. It was a pointless fight.

"Are you sure?' he asked. She nodded her head.

"Ok.' Jack gave up. It surprised her how easily he gave up. No matter she knew he would find away to not have to rest.

When she came back to the caves that night she was surprised to see him sitting down around the fire doing nothing. He was just sitting there. Walking to the pond she caught the eye of Sayid who walked over to her. She was almost completely distracted by watching Jack.

"It's odd.' Sayid's voice came from behind her. She turned around.

"What?' Kate questioned.

"It's odd. Every since you left he sat down and hasn't moved." Sayid said as the both looked at Jack.

"Really?" Kate asked looking back to Sayid. He simply smiled. He knew there was something between them.

"Here. I'll take care of the water bottles." Sayid offered taking one form her hand .

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes.' Sayid assured her. She stood there for a moment thinking of what to say or do.

"Go. Sit with him." Sayid smiled turning her towards the fire.

Kate headed over to fire never breaking her gaze with Jack. It was if he felt her eyes. Looking from of the others and the fire. He was laughing as he looked up at Kate. He stopped and looked to the ground slowly and back to Kate. She smiled meekly as she sat down next to him. Everyone around them turned silent and turned to them. They seemed awkward between each other.

"How you holding up?" Kate asked breaking the silence.

"Good." Jack replied looking over to her.

Their gaze never broke. The others saw this and tried to hold in their laughter.

"So what's up with everyone else?" Charlie asked trying to break the silence. Kate turned to join the conversation, but was brought back to Jack. His slinked around her jaw turning her to him.

Quickly leaning in close his lips touched hers. A passionate kiss came from the man that held his emotions. Kate's heart leaped from her chest as he parted her lips opening her mouth. This was truly unexpected from him.

As he pulled back Kate was frozen where she was. There was no regret in Jack's eyes as he stared into hers. Pursing her lips she smiled. Neither noticed the other's wild-eyed stares.

"Thank you.' Jack smiled.

"For…for what?' Kate stuttered.

"For earlier." He smiled as he turned back to the fire.

"You're welcome." She whispered.

That night Kate walked around the camp. Cleaning up and organizing things. Walking past the almost burnt out fire she saw Jack. Lying on his side asleep with his blanket wrapped around his feet. Putting down the things in her hand she walked over to him. Kneeling down next to him she took a hold of the blanket.

Gently bringing it up to his shoulders. She leaned down leaving a gentle kiss on his forehead. Looking around all the others were asleep. Even Charlie who barely ever lay down before midnight was asleep. She guessed it had been a tiring day for all.

Gazing back over Jack she felt sleep come over her. Yawning she slumped down next to him. Lying with her back to his chest. As she felt comfortable she closed her eyes for sleep.

Comforting himself Jack unconsciously wrapped his arm around her pulling her close. For the first time in years Kate felt protected. With Jack's arms around her she knew she was truly in good hands.


End file.
